Of Love
by Honorious
Summary: In which love is depicted in a variety of ways. [Mammoth & Jinx, Madame Rouge & Negative Man, Kitten & Hotspot]
1. Rain

"The rain is smudging your makeup," he said matter-of-factly, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence between them. At least, it was uncomfortable to him.

She looked surprised for a second. He watched as her face went through a series of expression changes: first a horrified expression, then a resigned look, and finally an inane grin.

"Yeah," she said, sounding uncharacteristically sheepish. Suddenly, as if on impulse, she began rubbing all of her makeup off her face furiously.

He watched wordlessly, fascinated. He'd never seen her without all that makeup caked onto her face. Not even in their dorm. He briefly wondered if he should look away. But his eyes stayed on her, transfixed. She didn't look very different, yet she looked a whole lot prettier without all of that foundation. No, not pretty, he thought. She looked more real. She looked less like a lifeless doll and more like a breathing human being.

"Mmm. Much better. Why don't we head home? The headmaster's expecting us," she said, yawning like a cat. She began walking faster, looking back to see if he was following.

His lips twitched but didn't completely smile; they were out of practice. With that, he slowly began to trudge down the alley she'd just entered, listening to the soft patter of raindrops.

_Finir._

Starring Jinx and Mammoth.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters, or any of the characters in the Teen Titans Series.

First of my collection of TT drabbles. Most of them will be weird pairings like this one.


	2. Prison Cell

She ran her eyes along his sleeping body, examining it with interest. First his muscular legs, lying completely still, shoulder width apart. Then his chest, rising and falling with each steady, slow breath. And then finally her eyes rested on his his masked face. She stared at it the longest. What could be beneath those wrappings, she mused.

Suddenly, she stood up and began making her way toward him. She eased herself through the bars of the prison; there was no need to use a key when you had a power like hers. Walking up to his cot, she bent down, reaching one gloved hand towards his head.

As if expecting it, the hand of the man lying in front of her grabbed her hand before it touched his face.

"You don't want to do that," he said dangerously. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew he was glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, but I do," she said, her innocent grin becoming a sultry smirk. Then, before he could stop her, she bent down further and kissed his bandaged head. Stunned, he made no move to stop her. Her lips rested on his forehead for only a brief second, but he felt as if hours passed. By the time he'd gotten over his shock, she was gone.

_Finir._

Madame Rouge and Negative Man.

Disclaimer in first chapter. Hope you like. Comments are loved. Though flaming is discouraged; I'm too wimpy to take it. Harsh critisism is about all I can take. ;;


	3. Cafe

"There are people staring at us," he remarked, taking a slow sip from his tea.

"Well, of course they're going to stare. It's not every day you lay eyes on someone of my rank and beauty," she replied haughtily, flipping her light honey colored hair ostentatiously.

He snorted at this statement, but still wore a frown.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Stop being so melodramatic. You're sure they're staring at us?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure. They look almost… disgusted or something," he responded quietly.

She glanced up at the other patrons of the café to confirm this. A few of them were indeed watching them with scrutinizing eyes.

Impulsively, she took one of his hands in her own. She gazed at her hands and his, noting the contrast between the chocolate brown and the pale peach. Abruptly, she looked back up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Don't let it bother you. I love you. And no matter what they think or say, that won't change," She declared with a fierce tone.

He smiled and whispered, "That's what I like about you. So rebellious."

With that, he leaned across their small circular table and gave her a gentle peck on the nose.

_Finir._

Kitten and Hotspot. Didn't see that one comin', I hope. ;) This one was partially inspired by the song _A Long Way to Go._

Disclaimer in first chapter. Hope you like. Comments are loved. Though flaming is discouraged; I'm too wimpy to take it. Harsh criticism is about all I can take. ; ;

Super Chocolate Bear – Mumbo… Mumbo.. I'll have to stretch my imagination for him. x) And I'm glad I'm surprising you. I love crazy pairings. Thanks for the review. :D


End file.
